


Raindrop

by LyingMonsters



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingMonsters/pseuds/LyingMonsters
Summary: Tea and hot chocolate on a rooftop and the rain all around and Arthur Kirkland is all Alfred needs.





	Raindrop

When it rains, Alfred is running outside Arthur’s house, back and forth. The world is dark without the menace of it, soft gray in the moments before you can see the sun.

‘Artie! Wake up!’ he shouts again. His breaths come quickly, one-two-three. His sneakers scuff on the concrete, through the puddles. The air is soaked in rain and waiting, holding its breath, crooning down from the sky.

The upper right window finally creaks open and Arthur looks down at him, yawning and rubbing a hand through his messy hair. Alfred’s heart swells.

‘Alfred F. Jones, what are you doing?’ he asks, and Alfred swears the birds stop singing to take note of how his voice is perfectly husky and sleep-roughened.

‘It’s raining,’ Alfred says breathlessly. He stops and holds out his arms. The hood of his jacket falls into his eyes as he looks up, and he pushes it off his head. The rain splatters against his glasses and everything about him feels warm.

‘Come out with me!’

‘You’re mad,’ Arthur says fondly. ‘And going to get chilled, too. And if you think I’m going to risk running about in this weather-’

‘Don’t worry,’ Alfred soothes. ‘It’s warm. And I want to see you.’

Arthur visibly wavers. ‘Alfred…’

‘Please?’

Arthur’s brow furrows and then his eyebrows crinkle up in the way that means Alfred’s convinced him, but he won’t admit that. Instead, he rolls his eyes at him. ‘You’re ridiculous. I’m going back to bed.’

Alfred counts half a minute, thirty seconds-fifteen for him to admit he wants to come, five to run down the stairs, five to pull on his boots and five to convince the sticky door open-before Arthur is standing under the eaves mere inches from him with a smile he’s barely repressing.

‘I thought you were going back to sleep,’ Alfred teases. Arthur’s frown doesn’t hold on his face.

‘Well, I can’t let you catch your death by yourself. What have you dragged me out here for? It’s-’ He yawns. ‘It’s very early.’

‘I want to show you something.’ Alfred tries to flick his soaked hair out of his eyes. Arthur leans over to help, hand lingering, eyes lingering. His bangs curl up, flopping backwards, heavy with rain.

‘Do I get to know where you’re dragging me before we run off on this great adventure?’

‘Nope! It’s going to be a surprise. You’re going to love it, I promise.’ Alfred kisses his forehead, humming with the excitement of it all. Arthur does this sort of chuckle thing, all soft and fond and Alfred feels like he’ll go up in flames even though the rain falls around them. He tugs him down to kiss properly, tasting like pine and tea and old books and Alfred _sings_ with it.

‘Lead on, love,’ he whispers against his mouth, his grin showing. They pull apart and the rain rolls across his skin as he looks skywards. With a slight smile and shake of his head he gives up on pulling up his hood.

Alfred takes his hand and they run through the early morning streets, the sound of their feet muffled in the endless pour of rain. The city breathes with them, in the faraway roar of cars and the steady purr of nearly waking.

When they reach the cafè, Arthur raises an eyebrow, his expression lifting. Alfred has to shake himself out of staring to continue.

‘The place I asked you out,’ Alfred says proudly.

‘It’s a lovely place, but...you do realize it’s closed, right?’

‘Not for us. Come on, follow me.’ Alfred leads him around the back to a makeshift ladder and begins to climb. Arthur looks up at him, astonishment lighting his face, before he climbs.

The roof is soft and private, away from the world. Arthur turns in a slow circle, taking in the strung-up fairy lights and the small garden. Alfred beckons him over to a small shaded area, out of the rain, where two mugs of tea and hot chocolate wait, and they sit, knees bumping.

‘Alfred,’ Arthur whispers, his amazement written so plainly over his face that Alfred wants to kiss him right then. ‘Did you do all this?’

‘It’s for you,’ Alfred says. ‘Do...do you like it?’

Arthur looks over and his face is already wet with rain, but he thinks those green eyes might shimmer with tears.

‘Oh, Alfred. This is _incredible_.’

Alfred knows he’s just watching and smiling, but Arthur’s happiness is so evident and unabashed. His boyfriend turns to him and slides a hand through his rain-slick hair, pushing it back and into curls.

‘I love you,’ Arthur says quietly, intensely, and kisses him. He tastes like the tea. Alfred pulls back and drains his hot chocolate before kissing him again, and Arthur laughs surprisedly into it before the laugh becomes a low groan.

Alfred burns, in this space of nothing but their bodies and their voices and the rain, familiar damp skin under his hands and Arthur’s eyes and touch roaming over his body. They lose themselves in each other as the sun crests the horizon and spills gold light across the entire world.

At some point, they’ve rolled out from under the shade and the rain pours down on them, rolling down Arthur’s neck and the dip between his collarbones, the sound cradling all their gasps and moans. Dewdrops are stuck in his hair and he’s _beautiful_ , God, so much that Alfred hurts with it.

‘I love you,’ Alfred tells him, and Arthur smiles so bright the sun doesn’t compare.

‘Alfred F. Jones, you wonderful enigma,’ he says, kissing a line down his chest where his jacket and shirt have been pulled aside. ‘I love everything about you.’ He takes off his glasses and kisses his eyelids. ‘Thank you so much.’

Alfred can’t breathe, his throat is full of tears, but he nods, and pulls him closer. Arthur understands.

They slow, moving gently, mumbling love declarations, before they stop, panting slightly. Alfred stares up at him, blurred by tears and rain. He is sated, full and warm and content to watch. Arthur sits back, stretching up to the rain.

‘You know,’ he says, eyes sparkling, hair curled and soaked. ‘I’ve never liked rain much.’

Alfred wants to say _funny, because I love it because your hair smells like it_ or _that’s strange, because I swear you look like a young sort of god with raindrops caught in your eyelashes_ but instead he says nothing, nothing and he waits in the warm rain pouring down around them, because Arthur looks up and says, ‘But I think I’ve changed my mind.’

Alfred finally speaks. ‘Why?’

‘Because of you.’ Arthur smiles, a private, soft smile that lights up the world, and Alfred floats among the raindrops, the whole world in slow motion, sunlight dripping gold like syrup. ‘Because I love you.’

Alfred just nods, his _I love you too_ catching on all his bursting emotions, and pulls Arthur down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> A belated idea for the Fourth. I like indulging in the happiest writing. 
> 
> :: A crowd with colourful umbrellas, all walking together


End file.
